A Surprise Meeting
by undetow
Summary: Toki placed his phone on the bed and stared up at his ceiling; he closed his eyes and blew more hair out of his face. Boredom crept over him slowly ... He opened the door to Skwisgaar's white room quickly, expecting to see Skwisgaar expertly fingering his Explorer...


Fanfiction take #1 2015

Toki Wartooth, not a bumble bee, lay on his twin sized bed. He scrolled through his FaceFriends timeline, blowing some of his golden brown hair out of his face. The Norwegian's timeline was filled with endless images of his band mates, candid images that he had taken. Toki placed his phone on the bed and stared up at his ceiling; he closed his eyes and blew more hair out of his face. Boredom crept over him, causing him to rise from his bed. He slipped on some socks, and decided he would go to check on his band mates.

Toki Wartooth opened the door to Skwisgaar Skwigelf's bedroom quickly, expecting to see Skwisgaar expertly fingering his Explorer.

"Ahm…Skwis..."

"Shh...uts ups yous whore…"

The Norwegian was aghast at what he had walked into. He stood, clutching the doorknob tightly. Pickles looked up, the white sheets still covering his sexual partner. "Ah shiet." The redhead remarked, causing the blond to stop. Skwisgaar pulled the sheets off of himself. "Damns it Tokis." He whispered into Pickles' back.

"Can yoo shut tha door, is gettin' cold." The drummer complained, while the lead guitarist pulled out slowly. Toki shut the door, standing awkwardly. Skwisgaar sat up and covered himself with his large hand.

"Whats the hells, Skwisgaar." Toki said quietly, walking closer to the bed. Skwisgaar's faced flushed a tomato red. Embarrassed that the boy whose virginity he had taken, had caught him nailing another man. "How longs has this been happenings?" Toki asked, looking over at the spilled bottle of lube at the side of the bed.

"Fews weeks, I don'ts knows. Me an Pickle has been doing dis since before Dethkloks." Skwisgaar replied, the red slowly leaving his face. Toki looked down at his feet; he felt a shivering cold rush over him.

"You shoulds haves tolds me." Toki looked over at Pickles, who watched with a look of shame on his face. "Because I woulds have joins yous." Skwisgaar looked up, unsure of what he had just heard. Pickles began smirking his signature smirk, pulling the covers off of himself. The childlike Norwegian removed his shirt, throwing it next to the Swede. Pickles moved closer, he had only partaken in an all-male threesome once, which ended in disaster and lots of pain from his rear.

"_I want this, Skwisgaar. Don't worry." _Toki spoke in his native tongue, while moving in front of Pickles. He could tell the American was eager to begin. Skwisgaar sat up and removed his hand from his developing hard on. The blond felt confused, but decided to go with the flow. After all, he hadn't had a threesome in quite a long time.

Pickles unzipped Toki's jeans, feeling the boy's hard cock. Skwisgaar bit his lip and began fondling the drummer's very hard member. Toki's cock poked out of his boxer briefs, ready to be nursed.

"Yer so hard huh, yoo ready?" Pickles looked up at Toki's icy blue eyes. The brunette nodded while biting his lip. The drummer began rubbing the boy's shaft in long strokes, twisting and turning his hand around the dick in his face. Slowly and teasingly, Pickles licked the head of Toki's pink cock in long swirls.

"Ahs… keeps doings that Pickle…" Toki purred out, putting his hand on the back of the man's head, slowly pushing himself into the red heads mouth. Pickles ran his tongue along the shaft, as if he were trying a new food. Skwisgaar watched his partners' facial expressions. Toki's eyes were shut tightly, licking his lips from the stimulation that was running all over his body. Pickles purred onto the brunettes cock, his eyes watching Toki's expressions.

"Gets over 'eres." The swede spoke, "Now." Skwisgaar reclaimed dominance, causing the brunette's cheeks to flush pink. Toki pulled his cock away from Pickles' mouth, quickly moving towards the lead guitarist. "Pickle, now." The blond Swede was impatient with the drummer and his sluggish movements toward the Europeans. "_Bend over, little Tokis."_ The man, taller than a tree, demanded in his native tongue. Toki bent over his bandmates knees, watching the American approach his face with his cock in his hand.

"Take dat in yer mouth…" Pickles ordered, the Norwegian responding quickly. Skwisgaar picked up the nearly empty bottle of lubricant from the side of the bed, squeezing it for just enough lube to cover his long bony fingers. Toki sucked softly on Pickles light crimson penis tip, twisting his tongue around the foreskin. The lube was glistening in the dim lights while Skwisgaar rubbed it around in a circular motion around Toki's entrance. Toki's body responded to his touches, his hips slowly thrusting forward against the lead guitarist's thighs.

"Skwis… p...lease..." Toki begged, Pickles' member still in his mouth. The lead guitarist chuckled at the smaller boys begging. He circled his bottoms entrance, biting his own lip at the feeling of the guitarist's asshole tightening around his fingers. Toki mewed, his moans always sounding like a kitten. Pickles moaned in response to the vibrating sensations Toki was causing. The swede couldn't take it anymore, and pushed his fingers into Toki. Toki's hips thrusted forward from the sudden penetration. Pickles bit his lip watching the younger boy's moans and movements; he wanted to explore the brunette's body more.

"Relaxes you muskle more, Tokis." Skwisgaar said in a softer tone than before. Toki spread his legs a bit wider and tried to keep from tensing up. Pickles moaned loudly, the Norwegians tongue fondling felt heavenly as he grazed the older man's cock with his teeth. With his right hand, he cupped the drummer's testicles; with his left he began pumping the cock in his mouth at a leisurely pace. Slowly, but without warning, Skwisgaar pulled Toki from his position and laid him onto the bed. Pickles crawled to Toki, hovering over his circumcised cock. Skwisgaar pushed pickles over onto all fours, reapplying lubricant to his pale member. Pickles leaned forward, pushing his bottom up toward the sky.

"Aah, fuck my ass." The phrase echoed around the white room as the Swede pushed himself into the American. Toki watched, looking into Skwisgaar's azure eyes. Skwisgaar blushed slightly, opening his mouth to moan in an 'O' shape. Pickles began sucking slowly, using his teeth to send blissful feelings through Toki's member.

"Pickle… meah… fucks…" The Norwegian moaned, arching his back at the sensations running through him. Pickles ran his hand around Toki's stomach, feeling his muscles while sucking the tip of the Norwegian's cock. Skwisgaar pushed even deeper, hitting the drummer's prostate suddenly.

"Skwis…aah...Skwes…Skwesgaar fuackkkk…" Pickles came suddenly onto the white bedsheets, pulling the circumcised dick out of his mouth. Skwisgaar pulled out, pulling on a handful of Pickles carnelian dreadlocks. "Augh, fuak," Pickles began putting on his armless shirt. "Let's uh, do, ya know, _that_ again, sometime…" The drummer said quietly, slipping on his pants. Toki nodded in agreement, his checks flushing scarlet.

"Ja, lets us, do thats agains, jas." The swede agreed, looking down at the brunette on the bed.

"I'll, uh, see yoos later."

"Yeahs! We'll sees yous laters." Toki chimed as the American left the room, closing the door.

"_So, what do you want to do now?"_ Skwisgaar asked in his native tongue.

"_Whatever you want to do, I don't know." _Toki muttered shyly, pulling the sheets, covering his member. _"I was just thinking maybe we could… cuddle, please?" _Skwisgaar tilted one eyebrow up, but nodded.

"Sures." He replied in English. The lead guitarist got into the bed, lying in the perfect spooning position behind Toki.

"Du er slik en dildo."

"Jag vet."


End file.
